1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch for use in sensing a seat belt spool condition in a seat belt retractor assembly, and more particularly to a web-sensitive switch assembly which activates or deactivates a seat belt warning system, such as a light or buzzer, in response to the amount of seat belt webbing stored on the spool of the seat belt retractor.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to provide warning systems to remind vehicle occupants to fasten their seat belts. Due to the current use of seat belt retractor assemblies in vehicles, the most serviceable warning systems are those which are retractor-related and which operate a switch response to a seat belt spool condition. Unfortunately, many retractor-related warning switches are dependent on design features of the retractor assembly itself, and hence are undesirable due to their non-adaptability to existing retractor assemblies. Keys to adaptability of such switch assemblies are compactness and independent adjustment. Further advantageous features would include easy and inexpensive fabrication, adjustment for accommodation of tolerance accumulation even when fully assembled and mounted, and a minimum number of parts.